


A Natural Progression

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-18
Updated: 1999-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Elaine defends Benny and Ray's right to love each other to a homophobic newcomer to the Precinct.  Originally posted on 5/25/98.





	A Natural Progression

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Rated PG-13, mainly for an 'F' word I don't like.**  
>  I don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity.  
> (c) May 30, 1998 The *real* Memorial Day. Happy Birthday, Sis!  
> * * * * * *  
> 

  
"What a waste."  
  
Elaine looked up at the voice at her shoulder and saw the speaker:  
Callie Springer, a new civilian aide. Callie was petite and had perfect  
porcelain skin, golden hair and big, blue eyes. It was little wonder  
that nearly every man in the 27th Precinct always gave her more than  
a  
cursory glance.  
  
"What's a waste?"  
  
Callie waved her hand toward Fraser, who was in animated  
conversation  
with Ray about their latest case. "That gorgeous Mountie  
doin'  
it with that troll Vecchio. God, why don't they go somewhere else  
and do it? Like in that famous closet of theirs? Remind me never to  
go  
in *there* for supplies."  
  
Elaine's brown eyes widened as she slowly counted to ten. The girl  
was new, after all. Don't otterize her yet.  
  
"You have a problem with Fraser and Ray being together?"  
  
"Hell, sure, who wouldn't? Homosexuals are...are...unnatural,  
and..."  
  
"...perverted, and disgusting? Isn't that the usual litany?"  
Ray  
escorted Fraser to his customary chair in front of his desk,  
a hand  
resting lightly on one serge-clad shoulder.  
  
Callie scowled. "Don't tell me you *approve* of that kind of  
filth,  
Besbriss?"  
  
Elaine sighed. How many times...? "Listen, Springer, being  
gay  
isn't bad or sick or anything like that. Being gay is just being  
different in one's sexual orientation. That's all."  
  
"You mean to tell me that it doesn't make you wanna lose your  
lunch  
if you see two men kissing?"  
  
"Why should it? It's really rather beautiful." Ray had  
gotten  
himself and his Mountie a cup of coffee and now handed Fraser  
his mug,  
their fingers lightly brushing.  
  
"What!" Callie sounded sick.  
  
"C'mon, Springer, two men open enough to show affection for  
each  
other, instead of relating to each other with all this macho  
garbage?  
Really *talking* to one another instead of just yakking  
about sports and  
cars and women's body parts?"  
  
"I suppose they wouldn't be interested in the last," Callie  
sneered.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Fraser and Ray are in a committed relationship,  
but they've loved women before." Elaine thought of Victoria and  
shuddered. Ray was worlds above that bitch as the better choice for  
Fraser. Victoria would have eaten away at Fraser's soul. Ray fed it.  
  
Callie was incredulous. "Come on, Besbriss, tell me the truth.  
Don't you find your stomach squirming when you watch two fags hold  
hands  
or kiss or touch each other like a man and woman should?"  
  
Elaine smiled. "No. I told you, it's beautiful. Listen, Springer,  
you're new here, so I'll cut you some slack. Fraser and Ray have been  
the most important persons in each other's lives practically since the  
day they met. They spent almost all of their off-duty time together,  
and a lot of on-duty time, too. Ray would let Fraser talk him into  
these harebrained schemes and chauffeur him around, and Fraser would  
be  
patient with Ray's short temper and hardboiled act. But he knew.  
And  
both put up with the other, and ate lunches and dinners together,  
and  
Fraser was invited to the Vecchio home at least once a week for  
Rosa  
Vecchio's fine dinners, and he'd run like a scared rabbit when  
Ray's  
sister Francesca zeroed in on him. And he and Ray saved each  
other's  
lives, and Ray even sacrificed the Riv for him, and it was  
just a  
natural progression of their friendship to become lovers."  
  
"Natural!" Callie's tone indicated anything but.  
  
"They committed to each other, and it was a lovely wedding  
ceremony."  
  
"God, that's *sick*! Faggots wanting to get *married*, for  
godsakes! That is the ultimate perversion, Besbriss, and we won't even  
*talk* about what they do in bed!"  
  
Fraser's eyes were glowing as he looked at Ray, sipping his coffee  
and laughing at something Ray said.  
  
"What's so terrible about them wanting to get married? Instead  
of  
sleeping around, they chose to commit themselves to one person.  
Isn't  
that what all the fundies and other religious types say heterosexuals  
should do?"  
  
"Yeah, but marriage between a man and a woman are for children.  
That's the reason for marriage."  
  
"Then infertile het couples and those who choose to remain  
childless aren't legitimate?"  
  
Callie scowled again. "You're twisting things around to suit  
your  
opinions."  
  
"I'm just stating what I see. If you argue that gays and lesbians  
can't be allowed to marry because they can't procreate, then it follows  
that the het couples I mentioned are not legitimate, either."  
  
Callie slammed down her clipboard. "You're impossible!"  
  
Elaine reached out and put a hand on Callie's arm. "Listen,  
just  
get rid of your prejudices and open your heart. Or at the very  
least,  
leave Fraser and Ray alone. They've done nothing to you."  
  
Ray dipped his head shyly as he blushed at something that Fraser  
had just said. Elaine thought that was the sweetest thing she'd ever  
seen.  
  
"They *exist*."  
  
Callie stomped off, and Elaine sighed. Why did she even bother?  
  
Fraser stood up and he and Ray said their goodbyes, though it would  
only be until after work tonight. Then Ray would go to the Consulate  
and pick his Benny up, and they would go back to Fraser's apartment or  
go out and enjoy dinner, or maybe go over to the Vecchios'.  
  
Yes, life was good.  
  
"Goodbye, Elaine."  
  
"Goodbye, Fraser."  
  
Ray watched his Mountie go, Dief trailing along behind with tail  
wagging. He drifted over to Elaine's desk and said, "How's it goin',  
Elaine?"  
  
"Oh, fine, Ray. Just fine."  
  
"Good." Ray's green eyes glowed. He looked beautiful  
when he was  
in love. He returned to his desk and started reading  
a file.  
  
Callie came back into the squadroom and was ready to sail past  
Elaine's desk when the brunette said, "By the way, he's not a troll."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ray. He's not a troll."  
  
Callie sneered. "Get some glasses, Besbriss."  
  
As Callie walked away, Elaine murmured, "Oh, I have some, Springer.  
They're red-and-white and the wearer sees a lean, elegant Italian with  
eyes of emerald, and the one wearing red-white-and-blue glasses sees  
a  
delicious piece of Canadian pastry with the face of an angel and  
eyes of  
sapphire."  
  
Satisfied, Elaine returned to work while humming a CARPENTERS  
tune.*  
  



End file.
